


В твоей руке

by SovietSatin



Category: Aquarium (Russia Band), Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: И Дюша думал. Думал, что друзья лицо не целуют и бёдра не трогают.
Relationships: Boris Grebenshikov/Andrey Romanov





	В твоей руке

**Author's Note:**

> Трилистник — «В твоей руке моя рука».

Дюша правда не думал, что они так далеко уйдут, да и не знал, что есть куда уходить — лес сначала выглядел маленьким и реденьким. Сосны нависали как-то очень угрожающе, за бесконечные корни, переплетающиеся на земле, то и дело цеплялись ноги, а Боря шёл, дороги и не разбирая. Мелодию насвистывал.

Солнце клонилось к горизонту, и Дюше казалось, что дойдут они уже в сумраке.

— Нам ещё долго?

— Почти пришли — буквально сто метров. Устал?

Собираясь ответить, Дюша зазевался, и познакомиться с ароматной и чуть влажной землёй всё же пришлось — толстый и противный корень оказался сильнее. Очки слетели, и подбородок заболел. На шум повернулся Боря, почти мгновенно оказавшийся рядом, взял Дюшу подмышки и на ноги поставил.

— Как ты так?

— Не знаю.

Дюше не обидно, скорее стыдно — на ровном месте шлёпнулся, как дурачок, к тому же перед Борей.

— Ты подбородок разодрал, — Боря наклонился за очками и осторожно одел их Дюше на нос, — сейчас дойдём, и я промою, хорошо?

— Угу, — чуть приспустив очки, Дюша нахмурился.

— Не грусти, — он улыбнулся, сощурив один глаз.

Впереди появился крошечный просвет, к которому Боря зашагал быстрее и увереннее. Дюша потрогал аккуратно подбородок, пытаясь понять, большая ли царапина вышла, но понял лишь одно — очень больно.

Просвет оказался полянкой, в лучах потихоньку садящегося солнца выглядящей сказочно: рыже-жёлтая трава, деревья точно из золота, стрёкот и шелест. Покрывало Боря расстелил под высокой сосной, на небольшом зелёном клочке в тени, разложил из авоськи свёртки с едой и сел, рядом с собой похлопал ладонью — приглашая Дюшу.

— Я буду вытирать, а ты не дёргайся.

Намочив край бумажной салфетки, в которую были завёрнуты бутерброды, Боря легонько провёл ею по ране. Дюша шикнул. В месте прикосновения кожа запульсировала, боль стала резкой и немного жгучей.

— Сейчас, сейчас, я просто землю сотру.

Он провёл вновь, уже куда больнее, смочил салфетку с другого края и мягко рану промокнул, не забывая подуть, погладил за ухом.

Поднялся ветер, бивший в лицо, и птицы с криком разлетелись с деревьев. Солнце склонилось близко к горизонту и оказалось почти поглощено темнотой земли, вяло роняя последнее тепло. Рядом с покрывалом сел ворон. Повернув голову на бок, умными глазами он посмотрел на бутерброды, и Боря, ни слова не сказав, кинул ему один.

— Красивый, правда? Посмотри на эти перья — будто синие, невероятный цвет. А клюв каков: мощный, сильный, палец без труда перекусит и глазом на моргнёт.

— Величественный.

В последний раз промокнув рану, Боря поцеловал Дюшу под подбородок.

— Ты только больше не падай, ладно?

Боре будто нравилось с Дюшей возиться, держа близко, но на расстоянии: целовать вот так, гладить с каждым разом всё откровеннее и откровеннее, и ничерта не объяснять. Думай, Дюша, сам.

И он думал. Думал, что друзья лицо не целуют и бёдра не трогают.

Дюша поддался воле собственных эмоций и обнял Борю порывисто, шею схватив сильно-сильно — вместе они чуть не упали в высокую траву, — но облегчения не почувствовал. Вздохнул.

— Что такое? Расстроился?

— Неприятно, — он взял бутылку и немного отхлебнул, — вдруг шрам останется.

Боре не надо было знать, что Дюша говорил совсем не о ране.

— А если я тебя поцелую? Настроение лучше станет?

— Зачем меня целовать? — Дюша едва не подавился водой, щёки у него наверняка покраснели. В голове, как червяки, ползали хаотичные мысли — иначе он бы это и не описал.

— Хочется. Смотрю на тебя уже полгода и каждый раз думаю, что хочу поцеловать.

Откашлившись, Дюша чуть не закричал радостно, подумал, что от чувств лопнет — ещё немного, и улыбнулся бы, как идиот, радостно, но вовремя взял себя в руки: перед Борей не хотелось опять позориться. И проговорил спокойно, только почти по слогам:

— Можно.

Боря оказался как-то _слишком_ близко, губы его коснулись щеки, спуская ниже, и дюшино сердце предательски замерло. Потому что трепетно всё это, ласково. И страшно.

— Только я не умею.

Дюша покраснел, наверное, ещё сильнее — шестнадцать лет, а нецелованный.

— Ничего страшного.

Боря взял его ладонь в свою, скрестил пальцы и подался вперёд, вновь дюшиных губ коснувшись — и получилось как-то мокро, даже нескладно: подбородок защипало, очки чуть перекосились, да и сам Дюша ничегошеньки не понял. А Боря улыбался.

— А если я тебя отпускать не захочу?

— Почему не захочешь?

— Люблю.

Дюша замер.

Со спины прижавшись, Боря голову положил ему на плечо, за талию нежно обнял. Губы его бесстыдно оказались под воротником рубашки — от этого щекотно и смеяться хотелось. От тепла чужого тела и прохладного, густого воздуха голова кружилась, дышать стало слишком сложно: Дюшу сморило, глаза закрывались, но Боря уснуть не дал — укусил за шею так, что Дюша вздрогнул. Не от боли.

А от того, что понял — ему Боря в любви признался. Легко в ладони сердце положил, взамен не попросив и жеста — Дюша и не мог ничего дать: делать хорошо физически не умел, а морально для него, наверное, и вовсе ребёнок. Но Боря не уходил. Не бросал и терпел.

— Не спи, — он поцеловал Дюшу в затылок, — Проводить тебя домой?

— Я с мамой поссорился. Не хочу.

— Тогда пойдём ко мне?

— Пойдём.


End file.
